Blue-eyed Byakugan
by p13600d
Summary: Naruto returned Sasuke sometime after his training trip with Jiraiya. Upon doing so a certain pink-haired kunoichi broke his heart to be with the traitor. Heartbroken Naruto left the leaf for 3 years to become a hunter-nin but something happens during his hunt. Now He must train in the Byakugan and Hinata has to help him and show him her heart before he loses himself. M for safety
1. Chapter 1: The Return

ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ABILITIES, COPY RIGHTS AND ETC!**

Chapter 1: A Hero In the Making

It was early afternoon when the Hyuuga Clan gathered for a clan meeting. Every main house member was there and some branch members. Not all of the branch members could attend dued to their duties. "Hiashi, why have you called us all of a sudden", said a elder Hyuuga. Before the clan leader could respond, the doors to the giant meeting room slammed against the walls. "I CALLED THE MEETING!", delaired a blonde woman wearing a green jacket. The sight outraged the elder council as members of the clan made room for their village leader. "Hokage-sama, you have no right to call a clan meeting!", stated an elderly man beside Hiashi. The woman looked at him like fire was about to shoot out her eyes. "SHUT IT FOOL! THE NEWS I BRING INVOLVES THE HYUUGA!" Needless to say everyone was quiet after that statement.

Clearing her throat, she began, "The mist hunter-ninja, Ao, is dead." Everyone in the room gasped except Hiashi. "The one that killed him is here and wishes to personally give you proof." After slight whispers of the elder council, they nodded to their leader. "Hokage-sama, please bring in the one who claims the deed." She gave a smirk to Hinata, who was sitting besided her father. With a snap of her fingers a Konoha hunter-ninja appeard beside her. He had blonde hair, a white mask with a red whirlpool design on his face, a Konoha ANBU vest with a hitai-ate stitched in the middle of it under the collar bone. Underneath the vest he wore black long-sleeve shirt with a orange stripe going up both sleeves and black, fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back. His pants and sandals weren't anything special, just black ANBU pants and black sandals.

The hunter-ninja bowed before the council and the main family. "I understand, you are to thank for killing Ao, thief of the Byakugan." The masked ninja nodded, taking the mask off. Upon seeing the blue eye of her crush Hinata made a *EEP* sound. The clan leader glanced at his oldest daughter and thought, _'does she like him? Does she know his secret?' _Looking back at the pair he continued, "Uzumaki Naruto, you have a reputation of doing...the impossible." The young blonde man smiled and bowed. "Thank you Hiashi-sama." Something was different about the blonde, he wasn't brash like when was a kid but it was something else. "Uzumaki-san, why do you cover your eye with your hitai-ate?" Naruto reached up and touched where the headband was covering up. With a sigh he responded, "I lost it in a fight with Ao, the mask I wear now is new..not the one I wore the three years I was gone." He closed his eyes and lifted his headband, revealing a nasty looking scar. "Luckily, Ao had a eye to spare", he said opening both eyes.

In the scarred socket was the very eye that Ao stole and used against Konoha. Everyone was shocked at seeing this and the elders looked disgusted. "HOW DARE YOU USE THAT EYE!", shouted a angry elder while jumping out of his seat. Before he could continue, Naruto activated the Byakugan like it was natural and gave him a death stare. The elder, who shouted at him, quietly sat back down and avoided eye contact. Deactivating his eye, Naruto responded, "elder, I needed an eye and I couldn't leave the Byakugan behind." Another elder retorted, "HOW DO WE KNOW THAT YOU KILLED AO AND NOT A HYUUGA!" Naruto pulled out a scroll and handed to the guard in front of him. The guard then handed it to Hiashi with a small bow. All the elders looked at the scroll with little interest as Hiashi opened it and applied chakra causing a puff of smoke to form. When the smoke cleared, there was the head of Ao with a missing eye.

Outraged the elders kept saying that the head was a fake and the eye should return to the Hyuuga and Naruto to be imprisoned for murder. Tsunade had enough and was about to start bashing skulls till the Hyuuga leader slammed his hand on the table hard. "ENOUGH!", he shouted as the elders tried to back away in fear. "Uzumaki Naruto is a hero to the Hyuuga. He gave my daughter courage, he showed me my mistakes, and now he killed Ao, who has being using our own eye against the Leaf!" He regained his composure before continuing. "He may keep the eye, if he never uses it against this clan or our village." The elders were about to protest when Tsunade started cracking knuckles. "Hokage-sama, is that all you wished of us?", asked the clan leader. The blonde hokage nodded with a smile. "Alright, meeting is adjourned."

Tsunade turned to Naruto as people were leaving the room. "Naruto meet me in my office, and we will discuss what you wish to do." The hunter-nin nodded before lowering his hitai-ate back over his eye. When he turned to leave, he was stopped by Neji and Hinata. The blonde sighed, "I imagine, you guys are mad too?" Neji looked at his one blue eye and responded, "not at all but you do look pale." Hinata nodded while trying to look up at Naruto. The blonde look at his friends, "yea...I'm not use to it yet, it gives me a incredible headache. So far baa-chan wants to remove me from duty for a month or two so I can train with Kakashi-sensei." Both Hyuugas looked confused at him. "U-Uhm Na-Naruto-kun? Why K-Kakashi? He doesn't have the Byakugan", questioned the heiress. He ran his hand through his hair before lifting his hitai-ate, showing his pale eye. The blonde pointed to the new part, "this is not originally mine. So that means I have to concentrate even harder to activate it. Kakashi-sensei has the sharingan and he isn't part of the Uchiha." Neji moved his hand back and forth in front of the eye. "Can you see through it without activating it?" Naruto nodded, "it works like any other eye."

He activated it and looked around the room. "The thing I don't understand is, how does this not make you sick? I can see everything all around me without turning around." Before they could respond, naruto collasped punching his head. Neji quickly shut off the chakra flow to his eye and helped Naruto up. The blonde thanked Neji between pants. "N-Naruto, you don't l-look so g-good." He gave his usual fake smile, that didn't fool either Hyuuga. "Don't worry Hinata, I'm just not use to having a kekkei-genkai", he said before fainting. Neji caught the blonde before he hit the ground. "Hinata-sama, please get Lady Tsunade. Naruto needs medical aid!" He picked Naruto up carefully. "I will take him to guest house two, meet us there."

Hinata nodded and rushed to catch Tsunade as Neji carried Naruto to the guest house. Five minutes later the Hyuuga heiress caught up with the blonde Hokage. "Tsunade-sama come quickly, Naruto-kun needs medical attention." The news wiped Tsunade's smile off her face and she followed Hinata to the house. Once inside, they saw Neji with his Byakugan active standing beside Naruto, who was passed out on the couch. "WHAT HAPPENED!?", Tsunade demanded as she rush to Naruto. Neji looked at her while deactivating his eyes. "Hokage-sama, Naruto was using the eye and he just passed out. I looked him over and he isn't chakra depleted. Using a medical jutsu, Tsunade moved her glowing hands over the eye. "Damn! There was a trap on the eye itself. I'm guessing Ao activated it before dying." She turned to Neji, "get him to the hospital NOW!"

Without hesitaion, Neji picked up the passed out blonde and ran as fast as he could to the hospital. Hinata was starting to cry silently, afraid that the eye was killing her love. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Tsunade. "Don't worry Hinata, I should be able to get the issue resolved." She gave the future heiress a reassuring smile before running out the door. Five hours have passed since Naruto passed out. Word has spread to all their friends about Naruto's return and his mysterious illness. Eight of the Konoha twelve walked into the hospital as a group, only to find Hinata crying in the waiting room. The girls of the group got to her first and tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong Hinata?", asked a concerned Ino as she wrapped her arms around the Hyuuga. Between sobs, Hinata responded, "Naruto is dying because of that eye!" The group was confused but was broken out of it with a killer intent. Looking back at Hinata, they saw her glaring at Sakura with her Byakugan active. The pink haired medic slowly backed away, only to have her shirt grabbed by the angry Hyuuga. "IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, HE BECAME A HUNTER-NINJA!" She lowered her voice and continued, "if you didn't dump him after he brought Sasuke back then he would still have both his beautiful blue eyes." The girls except Sakura, pried Sakura's shirt free and separted the two girls. The pinkette was too stunned to react, all she did is stand there with a look of horror. "Hinata, what do you mean by both eyes, did he lose one?, asked a curious Tenten.

All Hinata could do was nod as all her energy was spent on the killer intent. By now Neji came back and noticed the group around Hinata. He walked up to them and sat down. "Naruto is resting now, Tsunade discovered a poison trap on his new eye." The group now noticed Neji was there except Sakura, who was lost in fear, pity, and guilt. "Neji, what happened to Naruto? Where was he all this time?",asked Kiba. For thirty minutes Neji told the tale of what happened to Naruto and his reason for leaving. Now all the girls were glaring at Sakura for her unforgivable act. They stopped after Hinata, of all people, pointed out that Naruto wouldn't want anyone to be mad at her.

"Why did you show anger at her then?", asked Ino. Looking at the blonde, the Hyuuga sighed. "Because I love Naruto, and the thought of him hurt...brings out rage and sorrow and so many other emotions." Ino squeezed Hinata's hand, "go tell him how you feel, trust me. Now go to him." Hinata wiped her eyes and started walking to the receptionist desk. When she was gone, something clicked in Lee's head. "Neji, did you said Naruto-kun has the Byakugan?" The statement made the rest of the group realize this and look at Neji.

Meanwhile, the young Hyuuga heiress was walking down an empty hall toward a certain blonde's room. 'B-10, B-11, B-12...ah B..13...is that someone talking?', thought Hinata as she tried to listen to a conversation in the room. Inside Tsunade was talking to Naruto about what happened. "You know that you have to move on from her. Sakura...well...all the women in her family are fan-girls. She probably won't notice anyone else until Sasuke cheats on her, breaking the illusion that makes him "great"." Naruto sighed, "I know Tsunade-sama, maybe I was never meant to get married and have a family. I mean, look how I started my life. People beat me constantly, stole what little I had, and refused me service. If it wasn't for a kind spirit that left me clothes on my birthday every year...I think I would've killed myself."

Hinata gasped, hearing the terrible childhood Naruto never talked about. She also felt joy because it was her that left the clothes for him every year. Tsunade heard the gasp behind the door and smiled. She looked at Naruto and started another coversation, hopefully one that will turn into something. "What do you think Hinata?" Naruto perked up. "Hinata? She is very nice, a bit shy but caring. She is also very beautiful and don't get me started on those gorgeous eyes. To be honest I don't know much about her, except that she use to get picked on as a child." He gripped his covers in anger as tears began to form in his eyes. "I tried to protect her and even after protecting her, that clan of her's would beat me up." Naruto released his covers from a death grip and looked out the window. "The man she marries, will be one lucky man." Tsunade smiled at the injuried man. "Oh, what makes you think that?" He looked back at her and smiled. "She is more talented than Sakura-chan..er..Sakura. Hinata is strong, brave, smart, dependable, very resourceful, caring, and a very family type person. Those are just the traits without the use her Byakugan. When she uses that there are like hundreds of new positive traits. I bet she could even beat me without the Byakugan." Tsunade laughed then looked out the window. "I thought you didn't know Hinata that well."

Naruto's face turned blood red with blush. "I..uh...I...I...I..." Tsunade laughed really hard at the sight of a dumbfounded Naruto. "I am assigning Hinata to aid you in your training, but you will have to stay in here for a week. I'm serious Naruto, that eye is not naturally yours so it needs time to recover. Well I got paperwork to do, I'll be back tomorrow to check on you. Tsunade walked over to the door and opened it, then she walked into the hall seeing Hinata blushing. The blonde Hokage shut the door and looked at the Hyuuga. "Hinata, did you hear everything?" The pale-eyed girl nodded. "Take care of the gaki, Sakura...she really hurt him and now he has the Byakugan. That gives you a chance to help him and to show your feelings." The girl nodded again, afraid her voice will fail. Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck Hinata and don't worry, he isn't spoiled." Hinata looked confused at the Hokage as the older woman returned a devious smirk. "You know what I mean." After a few seconds, the Hyuuga's face was completely red and a little blood was starting to run out her nose.

The Hokage laughed at the sight. "Who would've thought the shy Hyuuga Hinata would have perverted thoughts?" Seeing more blood starting to flow out, she handed her a tissue. "I'm kidding Hinata, it's natural to have those thoughts. Even more so at your age." Tsunade waved her good bye and walked down the hall, leaving a blushing Hyuuga leaning against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

* * *

After a few minutes, Hinata snapped out of her perverted thoughts. She quickly walked to the public restroom down the hall to make sure all of the blood was cleaned up. The shy girl spent a good five minutes checking her face before heading back to his door. Nervously she knocked on the door softly. There was no answer, so she knocked louder. Oddly enough there still wasn't an answer. Hinata quietly opened the door to see if he was awake. Sure enough, the blonde was awake. He was sitting up in the hospital bed looking at the wall lost in thought. The Hyuuga decided it was time to let him know she was there.

"Uhm, N-Naruto-kun?", she asked.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft voice, a voice that was always sweet to him no matter how stupid he was. Looking over with his uncovered eye, he saw the Hyuuga princess nervously walking in the room.

"Ano..N-Naruto-kun, may I s-sit down?, she asked the blonde.

He never expected Hinata to be his first visitor. She always came with a group of people, never alone. Not sure what to say, Naruto nodded as he removed his clothes that were in the chair next to the bed. The Hyuuga proceeded to sit down and play with her fingers nervously. As she did, the blonde couldn't help but to watch her every movement.

_'Why does she do that every time I'm around? I wish she would look at me...Hinata has the prettiest eyes.'_

Realization hit Naruto like a ton of bricks as he looked at Hinata. To him, she seemed like a weird person. Always fainting, stuttering, and doubting herself. Appearently that wasn't the case, Hinata wasn't weird...she was in love, but not in love with anybody, she was in love with him. To be safe and not jump to conclusions, the hunter-nin decided to test some things before asking.

"Hey Hinata, Tsunade-sama said that you are going to help me train in the Byakugan. Is that alright with you?", he asked.

His sudden question broke the awkward silence in the room, making her jump a little in her seat. After a few seconds to register what he said, she started to blush. With all her might, she looked into his blue eye.

"I-If you want me t-to Naruto-kun. N-Neji-niisan might be b-better though.", she responded.

Her response hurt him a little. He wondered why she always put herself down. The blonde wanted her to help him, not Neji...even if Tsunade picked Neji, Naruto would ask for Hinata.

"I want your help Hinata, and in return I will work on your confidence. I will also teach you a few other things I learned in my travels.", he said with a caring smile.

The Hyuuga was at a lost for words, no one would willingly help her. She had to always ask for help. More importantly, it was the love of her life that was willing to help her, not some tutor her father hired or a fellow clan member but Naruto himself. Tears were forming in her eyes as she looked at him. Seeing her like that, he thought if he said something wrong. Next thing he knew, she was embracing him in a tight hug. All he could do is return the hug in his stupor.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!", she kept saying at near shouting levels.

Unsure what to do or say, Naruto just kept hugging her. While embracing the Hyuuga princess, he was taking in her aroma. It smelled familiar, the scent was of some flower but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then it clicked in his head, she smelled like Jasmines. He pulled away from the hug to look at her blushing face.

"It was you...you were the one that left me the orange jumpsuit.", he said in amazement.

Hinata's face turned a deep red as she adverted her eyes to his bedsheets. Afraid that he would hate her for giving him 'kill-me orange clothes'. Before she got up to run out of the room, Naruto embraced her and held her tight.

"Thank you so much Hinata-chan, thank you for all the years of happiness. I promise to make it up to you, and I always keep my promises.", he said in a half crying voice.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He thanked her for the clothes and a promise to make it up to her, but more importantly the years of leaving him simple clothes made him...happy? Hinata was shocked and happy, she wanted to faint so bad but her heart was screaming something else. Something she thought she would never do, at least with Naruto. Hinata gently broke the hug, looked into his ocean-colored eye and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Then she closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips against his. It took Naruto a minute to register what was happening before he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss. The world around them seemed to melt into nothingness, it was just Naruto and Hinata and they couldn't have been happier. Until they heard a voice that ruined their nirvana.

"OOOH WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?", said a teasing female voice.

Breaking the kiss, both adults blushed immediately at the new figure in the room. It was none other than Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. The woman had a huge grin on her face while she looked the young couple. Hinata finally caved in to her urge to faint. When she did, Naruto caught her and glared at Shizune.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT NEE-SAN?",asked the troubled blonde.

The brunette looked at her surrogate brother before responding with a smile, "sorry I couldn't resist, but I actually came in here to check on your condition. Now I can see you are fine and not in pain, so I'll just go."

Shizune walked back to the door and opened it, allowing Ino and Sakura to crash on the floor in the room. She quicly left the room knowing things are about to get complicated. Both girls rose from their fall to see Hinata asleep in bed with Naruto. Ino gave a teasing smile as Sakura was infuriated. The pinkette walked toward Naruto cracking her knuckles.

"NA-RU-TO!", she yelled as he slammed a fist into his face sending him through the now broken window.

The sudden noise woke Hinata, she quickly looked around the room to see a horrified Ino, a angry Sakura, and a missing Naruto. Then she saw the broken window with blood on it. They were on the second floor but in Naruto's weakened state, it could only end in tragedy. Hinata quickly shot out of bed, pushing Sakura away, and ran out the door. As she was running, she saw Shizune coming out another room. Without stopping she told the brunette to follow her. Five minutes later, they found the blonde unconscious in the Hospital courtyard with glass around him in a small crater. Hinata gently pulled some pieces of glass out of his body while Shizune healed what appeared to be surprisingly small wounds. While they were working, Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Shizune.

"Is Hinata ok?", he asked before closing his eyes.

His action surprised HInata but Shizune told her that he wasn't awake, that he was probably thinking that subconsciously. She nodded at her response, somewhat hurt, but once she really thought about it, it showed that Naruto was worried about her even while unconscious. Once everything appeared to be ok, both women gently picked him up and carried him back to his room. When they arrived they saw the rest of the konoha group, minus Sasuke, scolding Sakura. The two woman placed Naruto in bed then Shizune walked toward Sakura as Hinata covered her blonde with a blanket.

"Sakura, you need to come with me to the Hokage's office...now.", stated a very angry Shizune.

The pinkette hung her head in defeat and followed her surperior. Once she was gone everyone saw Hinata rubbing a damp cloth on Naruto's face, trying to remove the mud and dust. All the girls were in paradise seeing such a caring action, and all the guys were more worried if Naruto has brain damage from going through that window. After a few minutes of watching the lovely couple, the guys dragged the girls out of the room to give them privacy. The only one that remained was Neji, which he proceeded to sit next to Hinata.

"Naruto might not believe in fate, but fate has chosen him to be yours. I know Fate can be cruel..", said Neji as he thought about his father's choice. "But everything happens for a reason, she leaves him allowing you to persue the man of your dreams. Don't worry about your father, I know Naruto is a good man and if anyone disagrees they will have to go against the rest of the Konoha eleven."

Hearing Neji's supporting words brought tears to her eyes. She sat the rag on the table next to the bed and pulled out a dry rag and began to dry Naruto's face. After she dried it, she turned to her cousin with a questioning look.

"Nii-san, do you think he knows his father?", she asked.

He sat there thinking for a moment before responding. "I'm not sure, to be honest not many people would put two and two together. He clearly has the fourth's eyes..er..eye, hair, and skin but we still don't know his mother."

"Uzumaki Kushina", said a raspy voice, making the two Hyuuga jump.

Looking at Naruto, they saw he had one droopy eye open as he tried to sit up. Hinata helped him up and gave him a glass of water. Chugging it down the blonde let a gasp out, feeling much better. He then looked at his two friends.

"Uzumaki Kushina was my mother's name, from what I understand, I gained her looks but not her eye or hair color. Some people, mainly Jiraiya, say I have her fiery Uzumaki attitude."

Neji finally snapped out of his stupor, "how long were you awake?"

Naruto smiled and responded, "not long, I heard you talk about my father and wonder who my mother was."

Both Hyuuga were a bit embarrassed but tried to move on from it. Naruto then looked at Hinata with a sincere look.

"Are you ok, Hinata-chan? Sakura didn't hurt you, did she?", he asked

The questions through the shy girl off but she answered rather quickly. "I-I'm fine, Naruto-kun. S-she didn't h-hurt me."

He responded by grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze with a mumbled "good". Blush ran across her face but before her body could give out, the door opened. Turning toward the door, they saw a young female nurse with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are up, you will have to come back tomorrow.", she said before bowing.

Hinata gave a light squeeze to Naruto's hand before whispering of her return tomorrow. Neji gave him a reassuring nod before following Hinata to the nurse. The young lady smile and moved aside so they could walk through the door. Once they left, the nurse shut the door and walked over to check on Naruto.

"She your girlfriend?", asked the nurse while she checked Naruto's eye.

The blonde chuckled and blushed before saying, "not yet, but maybe soon."


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

_**C**_**hapter 3: Plans**

* * *

_**HOKAGE'S OFFICE- 15 MINUTES AFTER THE NARUTO INCIDENT**_

Tsunade was fuming over what Sakura did. Not only did she go against her medic's code, but she also willing hurt a fellow leaf ninja without cause. The pinkette was afraid of her master's wrath, she knew what she did was wrong but couldn't stop herself. She now understood the phrase 'old habits die hard' as Tsunade approached the young woman.

"Sakura, I can not let this go unpunished. Not only did you break public property, but you broke your medic's creed AND further injuried a fellow leaf ninja. The last one alone can be cause enough to revoke your ninja license and put you in prison.", the blonde stated.

The Hokage turned back to her desk and picked up a few files. After a few minutes she called out to ANBU without turning around.

"Take Miss Haruno to holding cell two, and get me Anko."

Before they could leave however, a new voice called out. The voice was raspy but definitely male. Tsunade quickly turned around to see the newcomer. It was none other than Naruto in his hospital clothes.

"What are you doing here brat, I thought I told you to rest for a week?", the old medic scolded.

He looked at her with a sad smile before replying. "Don't worry Tsunade-sama, the boss is still in bed. He just wanted to ask you not to punish Sakura."

_'A clone?'_, the Hokage thought before asking it why.

Naruto's clone responded, "the boss knows a guy at the docks that can give him a good deal to replace the window. He also holds no grudge toward Sakura for hitting him since Hinata-chan was unharmed."

_'Hinata-chan eh? At least my plan is working.'_, she thought with a smirk.

He continued, "but if Sakura keeps acting that way toward him then he won't defend her any more. He said that this is the last time he will tolerate her brash actions. He also wanted to know her reasoning behind the attack, after all she loves Sas-GAY and not the boss...she made that quite clear three years ago."

Tsunade was laughing internally at the way he made fun of Sasuke. She then turned to the ANBU and dismissed the order. After the ninja released Sakura, the blonde Hokage approached her.

"Well princess...we are waiting for your reason.", she deadpanned.

Sakura looked at her then at the clone. Her eyes were filled with tears as she dropped to her knees crying. Neither the Hokage or the clone made an attempt to calm her.

"Sasuke is a jerk, he used me and then tossed me aside. He told me I am not worthy to have his children. Then when I heard Naruto was back, I was so happy. I thought maybe, just maybe, I could be happy again. When I entered the room...I saw...", she cried. "I saw Hinata sleeping in his arms, the way I use to when we were a couple. I felt so much anger toward him for betraying me that I couldn't stop myself from attacking him."

Tsunade had enough excuses and slapped Sakura with a chakra charged backhand, sending the poor medic into the wall. Shizune trying to play referee, pulled the pinkette out of the wall and started to heal her swollen face.

"BETRAYED YOU!? LAST I CHECKED NARUTO WAS BETRAYED BY YOU NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!. I remember him coming in my office three years ago in a total mess. He smelled of alcohol and his clothes were dirty and torn. That is when he begged..BEGGED ME TO ALLOW HIM TO LEAVE! So he became a hunter-nin to get away from you and you alone for the actions YOU DID!", the Hokage stated.

The young medic looked at her master with one good eye as tears ran down her face. She was then lifted by her collar and dropped into a chair across from the Hokage's desk. Tsunade then sat in the Hokage's chair and looked at her student before continuing.

"After all the pain you put him through, Naruto is still defending you. One of these days, you will regret doing anything to him."

She looked at the clone, who was still waiting for her verdict.

"I'll let her off this time with a warning, because you asked me to brat. But if she does something this stupid again, I will throw her to Anko so fast that she will wish for death."

The clone nodded before dispelling itself. Shizune then helped Sakura to the hospital, knowing she has a concussion and needs an overnight watch. Once her two students left, Tsunade let out a sigh as she pulled out a sake bottle from the desk drawer.

"I swear that pink haired bitch will be the death of me."

* * *

_**KONOHA HOSPITAL - NARUTO'S ROOM**_

The blonde gained the memories of the clone and allowed a smile to cross his face. He was pleased that Sakura didn't go to prison, it would've been a shame to let a medic nin of her caliber go to waste. Naruto's feeling for the pinkette might've died that night three years ago but she was still his friend. Now his attention was drawn to the voices of two Hyuuga talking about his parents.

_'How did they know about my father?'_, he thought.

"I'm not sure, to be honest not many people would put two and two together. He clearly has the fourth's eyes..er..eye, hair, and skin but we still don't know his mother.", Neji said.

_'That explains it...'_, Naruto thought

"Uzumaki Kushina", he said in the same raspy voice as his clone.

The rest of the convesation went on about how long he was awake, which he lied but they didn't need to know that. Truth of the matter was he woke up before Hinata started cleaning his face. He made his clone when she covered him in a blanket, luckily no body bothered looking at the ceiling. Back to current events, as the nurse walked over to Naruto.

"She your girlfriend?", asked the nurse while she checked Naruto's eye.

The blonde chuckled and blushed before saying, "not yet, but maybe soon."

The nurse giggled, she saw the blonde in the hospital more times than any other ninja and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She knew him from when he was thirteen, after the failed Sasuke mission. The woman also knew his secret but unlike a lot of hospital staff, she saw Naruto as a storage scroll..not the demon itself. After Naruto defeated Gaara, the hospital staff stopped treating him like a monster and started treating him like a ninja. The memory brought a sad smile to her face as she finished her medical scan jutsu.

"I didn't see any problems with your eye, but if you feel pain just hit the button right here and I will answer your call.", she said with a smile as she handed him a handle with a red button on top.

"Thank you Aimi-chan, you always treat me nice. When I am able to leave, I'll make it up to you.", he said while smiling.

Hearing the suffix with her name made her blush. She tried to hide it as she stood up and bowed, afterward she quickly left the room.

_'That was weird...'_, the blonde thought with a confused looked.

He readjusted himself in bed and started to fall asleep. The next thing he knew, he was in a forest with little kits running around the trees. After following them, he came across a clearing with a giant nine-tailed fox laying on a small hill. Naruto approached said creature before greeting it.

"Hello Kurama, how was your day?", he asked in a cheerful voice.

The fox opened one eye before responding, **"besides being poisoned by that cursed eye, my day was fine kit."**

Over the years Naruto befriended the kyuubi, since he was the only company the blonde had. He also learned that his mother was the container before him and a woman named Mito before her. Appearently Uchiha Madara took control of Kurama a long time ago, to destroy the leaf. The fox didn't know his reasonings nor did he care, all he wanted to do was to return to his mate. The blonde hunter-nin decided to help him and they started researching on how to return Kurama to his home without killing Naruto.

"So do you think that we could make a summon contract? If so, then all I will have to do is absorb enough of your chakra to where it will regenerate on its own. Afterward you can return home to your family and if I need help or you need me for something, we can summon one another."

The fox sat up and looked at his container. He felt pride in the young man for trying to help him even after all the trouble the fox caused him. Naruto did mention that it wasn't his fault he attacked both times, he was being controlled. Still that didn't stop Kurama from feeling guilty.

**"That's a sound plan kit but you still need another month before you accumulate enough of my chakra to start the regeneration process without me here. In the mean time I will try and contact the Shinigami for rights on the summoning scroll"**, he said in a booming voice.

Naruto smiled at his friend, two years of planning and they finally have something that is possible. Before he could continue the conversation, there was a bright light in the sky. That meant it was day time in the real world and he had to get back. Saying is good-byes, the hunter nin left the mindscape. He opened his eye to see the door open to his room.

"How are we feeling today, Naruto?", asked Shizune with a smile.

He stretched before responding, "I'm fine nee-san, just wishing I could walk around."

The brunette laughed as she took a seat next to her 'brother'. "Now Naruto, you know I can't allow you to do that. You need to conserve your energy to healing that new eye."

She leaned closer with both her hands glowing green. "Let me just take a look on how the process is going."

After a few minutes of "scanning", the medic told him everything was fine but he still had to stay for six more days. The news put a pout on his face until she said something about breakfast is on its way, which made him happy. Naruto hasn't eaten anything since yesterday morning, he was going to get ramen after the Hyuuga meeting but things don't always go as planned. Shortly after Shizune left the room, a nurse walked in with a tray of hospital food. He didn't care if it was dirt and cardboard, the blonde was starving and he was going to eat whatever was on that tray. While eating, his door opened again.

_'Man, I am popular today.'_, he thought.

Naruto was actually annoyed to have this many visitors so early, especially if he wasn't allowed to stand up. His mood changed for the better once he saw an indigo haired angel walk in with her brown haired bodyguard. They both took a seat in the two chairs by the bed.

"G-Good morning, N-Naruto-kun.", said the Hyuuga princess.

"Good morning Hinata, good morning Neji.", he responded with a bright smile.

Neji acknowledged it with a nod and a smile.

"You guys, got here early...is there something you wanted to talk about?", asked the blonde.

Hinata was trying to figure out how to ask a question until Neji just said it bluntly.

"Actually Naruto, we wanted to know more of your family. That is if you know anything besides names."

Both Hyuugas watched as Naruto's face went from happy to complete surprise. After a minute of complete silence, Naruto reached toward his clothes on the nightstand. Hinata saw what he was trying to do and handed him the clothes. He thanked her and pulled something out from underneath the hitai-ate stitched into his ANBU vest. Naruto then handed it to Hinata, who accepted it curiously. She unfolded this paper-like material to reveal a photo of the fourth with a red haired woman. Inbetween them was none other than Jiraiya giving the camera a big smile.

"I-Is that your m-mother?", Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded as Hinata gave the photo to her cousin.

While Neji looked at the photo, he commented, "well they are right, you do have her facial structure."

"You think so?", he responded with a flashy grin that matched his mother's.

The Hyuuga male looked up from the photo to see the grin, "definitely, I am almost positive she was your mother."

Hinata couldn't help but to giggle as she compared the two smiles. "Naruto-kun's smile is cuter.", she said to herself, not realising she said it out loud.

Both men looked at her with surprised expressions. The only difference was Naruto was blushing at the comment. The Hyuuga princess looked up from the photo to see both of them looking at her.

"W-What?", she asked.

Then it dawned on her and she made an "eep" sound. Taking the opportunity to leave the two alone, Neji walked out of the room without her knowing. Naruto, now completely sure of Hinata's feeling, decided to take a chance. He placed a hand on one of her hands and lead it away from her face, then did so with her other hand. Hinata's face was blood red as she tried to avoid eye contact.

"Hinata, do you like me?", he asked softly.

All the poor girl could do was nod as he held one of her hands.

"Would you like to get dinner with me, once I am able to leave?", he asked.

Suddenly Hinata made eye contact with her blonde crush as her blush lessened.

"I-I would like that...N-Naruto-kun", she said in a equally soft voice.

He smiled before responding, "It's a date then, Hinata-chan."


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare

**SORRY IT WAS LATE PEOPLE :( FAMILY THINGS CAME UP AND I STARTED BETA TESTING WILDSTAR ONLINE ON A FEW OF MY WRITING WEEKENDS. TO GIVE A FAIR WARNING...IT IS A DARK CHAPTER. NOT NEARLY AS DARK AS SOME OF THE OTHER STORIES ON HERE BUT DARK FOR MY WORK. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IF YOU DON'T I'M SORRY :( I HOPE THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS AND GALS.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nightmare**

* * *

Around midnight, Naruto awoke to a few taps on the window. Standing up, the blonde opened it to see a pink haired medic nin smiling at him. Once she was in the room things got complicated.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for hitting you earlier. I was just so jealous that you allowed Hinata to lay where I use to."

As she spoke, the pinkette was seductively moving closer to the confused young man. Once he was against the bed, she gently pushed him on the mattress.

_'Oh no...I need to get out of this and quick!'_, thought Naruto as he looked around the dark room.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL**_

Hinata rushed up to Neji, trying to catch her breath. The Hyuuga heiress looked like she ran a marathon in her pajamas.

*huff huff* "Are y-you sure" *cough* "she went in the window nii-san?"

Neji nodded with his Byakugan still active.

"Yea, she went in alright and what I see right now isn't good."

He looked at his cousin.

"You need to get up there and now!"

Without waiting for a plan, Hinata started running up the side of the hospital. She jumped into the opened window without thinking and saw the unthinkable. Naruto was tied to the bed in his boxers and sitting on him was Sakura in her underwear grinning like a drunken sailor. Naruto instantly saw Hinata and started struggling harder against the restraints.

"What is going on here, Sakura?!", yelled Hinata with fire in her eyes.

Looking over at the princess with a smile, the pinkette responded.

"I'm claiming my man. Naruto always wanted a family you know."

Blush crossed Hinata's angry face as she took another step.

"Why isn't he breaking out of those ropes? I know he can do it!"

Sakura laughed and she started to grind the helpless blonde.

"Chakra threads are in the ropes and a little help from a special drug that I made three years ago, Naruto can't use his full strength for twenty four hours."

Still grinding, she looked at the approaching Hyuuga.

"You might want to stop or you will die."

Hinata instantly stopped and looked for traps. After a few seconds, she found chakra strings all over the place surrounding the bed. The strings were different, they were like chainsaws but completely silent. Horror filled the poor girl's face as she looked at the cleverly devised trap.

Sakura started grinding faster making Naruto grunt with displeasure of his body betraying him. She smiled at the Hyuuga with a sadistic grin.

"He will be mine, I have no one now! My parents abandoned me when I dated Naruto and Sasuke only used me, he never loved me. I will not let you take the only happiness I ever had!"

At this point Tsunade followed by Shizune barged through the door with Neji.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?", asked the Hokage.

Sakura started laughing like a mad person now.

"LOOK NARUTO-KUN, WE HAVE AN AUDIENCE! WHO NEEDS A SEX TAPE WHEN WE CAN DO IT LIVE!"

The pinkette ripped her underwear off and started going for his when his body wrapped itself in a red aura. Unable to avoid contact, the medic nin started to get burned by it. Without thinking, she jumped off the bed (out of reflex) and came in contact with her trap, sealing her doom.

Blood went everywhere, covering everyone in the room. After a while everything was still. The trap dispersed when Sakura's body grew cold and once everyone knew it was safe, Hinata was freeing her blonde.

Naruto was not ok, all in one night he was almost raped and he saw one of his closest friends die. His eye was dulled and emotionless, almost dead like.

Tsunade quickly checked the blonde for any injury. Once she saw that he was ok, physically, she turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, I am leaving Naruto in your care. You are to take him home and make sure nothing like this happens again."

She leaned closer to the shocked heiress and whispered.

"This will give you more time with him, right now he will be emotionally broken. Try to bring back our knucklehead, you are the only one left who can do it."

The Hokage stood up and summoned ANBU to gather the remains of Sakura, she also called for a clean up crew. Tsunade then told Neji to guard the young couple.

"Nothing like this should happen again but knowing Naruto, it will."

**HEY EVERYONE! I'M KINDA SPLITTING THIS CHAPTER INTO 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS BECAUSE THERE ARE OTHER POINTS OF VIEW I WANTED TO SHARE. THE REASON I'M RELEASING IT UNFINISHED IS BECAUSE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF BETA TESTING AND KIT-CHAN SCARES THE CRAP OUT OF ME. *SHIVERS* ANYWAY SORRY IT WAS DARK BUT MANY OF YOU WANTED HER DEAD SO...THERE YOU GO :)**


	5. Chapter 5: April Fools!

APRIL FOOLS!

I know it was early but there was no guarantee that I would be free today, truth be told I'm still busy but I wanted to post this prewritten letter saying the dark chapter was in fact a JOKE! What better way to prank people than to make it seem like you are ruining a story with a sudden dark twist that seemed quick? I know it was a cruel cruel cruel joke but a real chapter will be posted once I have time to finish it. Have a wonderful prank day!

-P13600d

P.s. the real chapter will replace this message and the last chapter :)


End file.
